pathfinderfandomcom-20200223-history
The Final Wish
The Final Wish, an adventure by Rob McCreary with support material by Wolfgang Baur, Clinton Boomer, Adam Daigle, and F. Wesley Schneider, a set piece adventure by Lou Agresta, and fiction by Elaine Cunningham, is the sixth and final chapter in the Legacy of Fire adventure path and was released in July 2009. Contents In addition to bringing the Legacy of Fire adventure path to a smoldering conclusion, this volume of Pathfinder Adventure Path also includes a catalogue of the destructive Spawn of Rovagug, titanic creatures that have terrorized the world for centuries. Wolfgang Baur returns with a survey of genie magic, and a short "set piece" bonus adventure explores an assault on a genie lair. New monsters and the sixth installment of New York Times best-seller Elaine Cunningham’s Dark Tapestry round out the final installment of the most exciting adventure path yet! Foreword: "Up in Smoke" by F. Wesley Schneider (4) : Managing Editor Wes Schneider admits that he wants the PCs to lose in this adventure, foreshadows the pending release of the Pathfinder RPG, and reveals some juicy details on the next adventure path, Council of Thieves. 1. "The Final Wish" by Rob McCreary (6) : Fear and ruin grip the land as the long-imprisoned army of a mad genie renews its ancient war. From the streets of the exotic city of Katapesh to the shadow of cursed Pale Mountain, this horde of immortal warriors leaves only fire and ruin in its wake. Empowered and perverted by the granting of wild wishes, this seemingly invincible legion strangles the realm in its fearful grasp as an obsessed general stokes the embers of an age-old devastation. Can the PCs save Katapesh from both a burning tyrant and the resurrection of a living apocalypse? 2. "Spawn of Rovagug" by Clinton Boomer (48) : From the great killer beetle whose chitinous shell still shades the city of Sothis to the legendary Tarrasque itself, the Rough Beast manipulates the world through his agents, and any who would seek to battle them (or use them in a campaign) will find the article invaluable. 3. "Wishcraft" by Wolfgang Baur (56) : Discover the magic of the jann, spells to control and reshape the balance of the elements. Learn of the genies’ power over reality, the magic of their potent wishes, and how they craft all creation to suit their whims. 4. "The Decanter of the Last Breath" by Lou Agresta (62) 5. "The Drowned God" (Dark Tapestry) by Elaine Cunningham (68) :Pathfinder Channa Ti puts forth a last-ditch efforts to prevent a dark god from entering the world. 6. "Bestiary" by Adam Daigle, Rob McCreary, and F. Wesley Schneider (74) :* Ahriman :* brass golem :* gandareva :* simurgh :* sruvara :* Xotani the Firebleeder :* zahhak Adventure Overview The Final Wish The heroes return to find that their sworn enemy, the efreeti prince Jhavhul, has inhabited the House of the Beast overlooking their home town from the heights of the woeful Pale Mountain. Their adopted village in ruins under the hateful watch of Jhavhul’s genie soldiers, the PCs must strike out to free their people from oppression and to strike down Jhavhul before he can unleash a monstrous scourge upon the world. The Decanter of the Last Breath Final Wish Final Wish Final Wish Final Wish Final Wish Final Wish Final Wish Final Wish Final Wish Final Wish Final Wish Category:D&D 3.5 sourcebooks